


What Now?

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, and rainbows, cuteness, happiness, inappropriate references, little language, short but sweet chapters, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She broke away.What had she done? He looked so hurt and unloved. Ladybug wanted her partner to be happy, always will. But she still did it.She had kissed Chat Noir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Welcome to my first fanfic. I am going to be working really hard on this for you all so I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Be sure to leave comments, always interested in what people have to say.

She broke away.

 

What had she done? He looked so hurt and unloved. Ladybug wanted her partner to be happy, always will. But she knew her one true love was Adrien Agreste. A model and much higher on the popularity pole than Marinette, though she felt they were meant to be. Somehow. Still, she did it.

 

She had kissed Chat Noir.

 

It was just a peck. But the longer they stayed there, the more she wanted it to become. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and be right there with him, no interruptions, just pure and sweet love. But the realization of _who_ she was kissing and _how fast_ she had kissed him struck her, and she broke away.

 

The sight before her was astounding. Chat Noir, that flirty black cat holding the not-so-punny pickup lines, was staring at her with wide eyes and completely flustered. His emerald eyes were filled with sincerness and affection. It almost made her cry at how genuine he looked. It wasn’t the partner she was used to, but man did she like this new side of him.

 

They stared at each other. They stared at each other like they were the only two people on Earth. Adrien was nowhere in her mind anymore. Neither could speak, only their eyes were talking now. It was the most he had ever spoken. So, with her hands cupped around both his cheeks, she stayed there and stared. Then Chat cleared his throat.

 

“Well M’lady, you sure know how to cheer a guy up.” The cute way his dimples formed and the glint of mischief in his eyes returned, but she didn’t push him away. Instead, she giggled.

 

“Oh? Is this a giggle I hear? At one of MY jokes?” She giggled even more, hands still cupping his cheeks. “For a black cat I’m purrretty lucky tonight!” Her giggles turned into bits of laughter. And he began to laugh too. Though she did not want to let go of his face, so she still held him there until their laughter died off.

 

“Stop being cute!” She ended saying. “I’m supposed to hate you, remember?”

 

“Do I? Uh no. I don’t believe hearing that. But I _do_ believe hearing you call me something like um, what was it again?” He was making the most innocent face he could muster, but a small smirk was pulling a his lips. She giggled again.

 

“What?” She replied just as innocently. “You mean when I called you annoying? Or unbearable? Or….”

 

“Noooo….” He said. He was fully smiling now. “It was something else.”

 

“Hmmmm….” She scrunched her eyebrows together and pretended to think really hard. A small chuckle from Chat was the result. “I don’t think I remember.”

 

“Aw c’mon! It sounded so great when you said it! Please?” Ladybug gave him another blank look. “Pretty please?” She smiled.

 

“You, are,” She made little pauses between each word, “cute!” She tapped his nose on the final word, then returned her hand to the side of his face.

 

“Yesssss!” He nuzzled his forehead on hers and she hummed sweetly at the contact. But soon came a dreaded noise. They had almost forgot they had just finished a battle. Her earrings beeped and she sighed heavily.

 

“I should go.” Reluctantly, she stood up and let go of Chat’s face.

 

“Aaaaawww.” he whined. “Well. I guess we do have patrol tonight.”

 

“See? There you go!” She grabbed her yo-yo from her side and walked over to the edge of the building. Before she left, she turned to face the feline. “Goodbye minou!” She flashed him a cheeky smile.

 

“G-goodbye.” He answered dumbly, cheeks flaming. With that, Ladybug turned back around and swung away, leaving a very smitten kitten behind!

 

* * *

  
  
  
The young boy paced around in his room. His morning had been interesting.

 

At 2 am he wakes up to people screaming and quickly turns into his alter ego. At 3 am they finally beat the akuma. At 3:20 am he starts gushing out his feelings about his dad to Ladybug and begins to cry. (so embarrassing) A little bit after, he calms down. But what do you know? Ladybug swoops right in and KISSES HIM!!! ON THE LIPS!!

 

AND CALLS HIM CUTE TWICE!!

 

And lastly, at 4 am, Ladybug leaves him on the roof of the building with nothing but an adorable smile and a wave goodbye. Not to mention a big bulge in his pants.

 

Why? Because she called him something she would never, _ever,_ have called him before; minou. It rolled off her tongue so sweetly, like honey. Yeah. He could get used to being around this new Ladybug. The one that’s finally noticed him!  


End file.
